Frozen Hearts: Not Alone (Jelsa fanfic)
by Kae H
Summary: Modern day. Anna and Elsa Arendelle arrive in LA to attend UCLA. Elsa meets the mysterious yet hot Jack Frost, who seems so familiar. JELSA MERICCUP KRISTANNA and some HELSA. Eventually, Elsa and Jack realize how similar they are, they aren't alone, and they belong together… LEMON ALERT, FOR LATER PARTS OF THE STORY!
1. The Start

(Note: I am a Californian, splitting my time between LA, and my home, SD. All of the sights they see, are things I have seen. Feel free if you want to contribute, or want to add a little LA sight. Otherwise, enjoy! Oh yea, Jack's hair has been dyed a light blonde, so that people dont speculate... Be prepared for Merricup and Kristanna, and obviously JELSA!)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Elsa! Wake up!" I groaned. "The plane is about to land, and you spent most of the time sleeping!" I rubbed my eyes, which just refused to stay open.I sighed. Hello new school. I bet it sounded so Mean Girls but it wasn't, and I just hoped it wouldn't be. I tugged at my long, platinum blonde ponytail, an old habit I had picked up when I was a stressed middle-schooler, battling with acne and... powers. Powers. I shuddered at the thought. The powers that had darkened my days, and made people fear me. That was the reason I was eventually homeschooled from grades 8-10. It wasn't a big deal, but it made me feel out of place, socially awkward.

When I entered 12th grade, my first time in high school, Anna was just entering 9th, but she acted like she had already been there. She had all the social skills I clearly lacked. Anna was fidgeting in her seat, probably wishing we had already landed. The light to fasten our seatbelts turned on above us. I closed my eyes, and made a quick wish. It was only up to whoever granted wishes to see it was granted. And that wish was for me to know, and for others to find out.

I looked out the window, and saw the ocean getting farther and farther behind us. My ears felt like they were going to explode, I wished I had taken the mint gum Anna had offered me earlier, oh well, it was too late now. I closed my eyes, I hated landings, and take-offs as well. Before I knew it, everyone was standing up. Well that was fast I thought as I retrieved my medium sized suitcase from above and snatched the two bags from underneath my seat. Hello Los Angeles! My home for the next year or so, and now I was closer than ever to my hometown of San Diego.

Oh how I missed it there, after my powers were much too obvious in the mild climate, we moved to Alaska when I was 6, only returning for each summer. Until my parents died, then we moved to Boston with my mother's sister, since even though I had been 18, I couldn't take care of both my sister and I. My stomach clenched at the thought of my parents. Even they had eventually feared me. My parents, fearing me, I felt so hurt, felt like the monster everyone claimed I was.

I had finished high school in Alaska, and applied to Harvard, UCSD, UCLA, and Stanford. I wanted to be near the beach, because I am the beach-y kind of girl, even though my appearance doesn't really collaborate. In all the hurry, I had no choice than to enter and attend Harvard and Anna, being only 15, had to finish her high school education in Boston, attending Boston College High School, only one of the top private schools in Boston. Us, attending the best schools in Massachusetts, what more could we want? Privacy. That's what we wanted, and not just a little, but TONS!

Why did I have to be cursed with powers that helped me manipulate ice, frost, and snow? Why couldn't Anna have them, or even better, they just didn't exist. Today was not one of the rare days where I actually liked being myself. The moments I was off the grounds of Los Angeles International Airport, I felt so free! I took in a deep breath of mild LA air, and a huge grin spread across my face. "What's up with the smile sis?" asked Anna, snapping me back to reality. Then,her face lit up. "Oohh I know why! Hottie at 3 o clock!" Typical Anna, thinking I had my eye on the so called "prize". "Look! He's staring at you!" she whispered. "And he probably thinks you're a psychopath." I muttered. She elbowed me in the ribs. "He's coming!"

"Hey, ah, you haven't seen Anna or Elsa, have you?" said the boy in a deep, pleasant voice. I refused to look on, and slipped on my red-violet box frame glasses on instead. "And you would be...?" asked Anna. "Jack, Jack Frost, and may I suggest we leave? I really dislike airports. I would expect you two to be dying to leave." I just rolled my eyes and muttered, "Who would you be to give me orders?"

~JACK FROST~

WHOA! When I immediately spot Elsa, mostly due to her light hair, I can't help falling in love all over again. The image North gave me covered much of her face and body, but not her hair. He says its a "mission" to see if her powers are damaging anyone, but geez, when I sees her face, even though it's for only a couple of seconds, I am hypnotized by those huge blue eyes, and the sweetness and innocence of her face. She's wearing this baggy sweater, tight jeans, her hair up in a sloppy ponytail, and wearing these red-violet frames. Well, she has nice legs, and, wait, are those gloves she's wearing? She refuses to meet my gaze. Weird. Most girls find me irresistible, but not her. Does she have a lover? Her sister on the other hand is staring at me intently, maybe Elsa has the same slender figure as her sister, with the impressive chest. I feel guilty that he knows Elsa's deepest secret, while she knows nothing about me . I swear, as I look at her, I can hear Train's 'Hey Soul Sister'. "I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind..." Except, I don't want her to be my soul sister, I want her to be my soul mate.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The drive to the university wasn't that long, but I wasn't keeping track of the time either. I sat at the back of his Dodge Charger while Anna sat in the passenger seat, talking and laughing with Jack like... a normal person. I sink deeper into my seat, and then take out my crystal blue iPhone 5S, only two made in the world, honey. There were times when I'd look at the back of my phone and wondered who else had this phone. Maybe it was a guy who was destined to be my soul mate, who shared the same secret as I did, but that was stupid. The chances of that happening were like, 1/7 billon! I might just say never ever. I looked up and at that moment, Jack looked up, and we made eye contact in the rearview mirror. Maybe it was just my imagination, but did he wink? I quickly looked down, and played with the elastic hair bands on my right wrist.

Finally, the car stopped. While Jack got out, and was facing front, I took a quick look at him. He was wearing a tight-ish dark blue shirt, which elaborated the flat, hard muscles on him stomach and chest. He wasn't quite bulky though,he had visible muscles that weren't huge, which I liked. He had light blond hair, and these gorgeous blue eyes. Was it just my imagination, or did his hair turn white when I stared at him long enough?

He opened my door for me, as I kept my eyes down. Why did I feel so nervous around him? I had never felt like this before. "You're going to be living in Sunset Village, it's a-" "Plaza, I know." I cut in. I didn't miss the warning look in Anna's eyes, but ignored it. " "Yeah," he said, an amused look in his eyes. "Um. Where exactly? I wasn't paying a lot of attention." He snorted. "You, not pay attention? Elsa Arendelle? Wow, I say your grades. A 4.0… that's impressive!" I lowered my head to hide my blushing cheeks. "It's really nothing." I mumbled. Out of the corner of my eye, I say Anna giving me a knowing look, and then wink. I scowled and lowered my head, inserting my earbuds and turning the volume up. I sighed as I heard the song, it was "Hey Soul Sister".

As I heard the lyrics, I felt my heart slowly breaking. I glanced at Jack, who thankfully, was looking away. I sighed as I heard my favorite lyrics of the song, "I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind". If only he knew about these feelings that were swirling inside me, he met my eyes, and I felt a sense of recognition. I didn't know him, but I felt like I did.

~ANNA ARENDELLE~

WELL, IT WAS NOW OR NEVER. Elsa has finally taken the risk. I hope they do become something, it would be beautiful. It's my first year of college, and I just want to have fun, don't all girls want that? Oh, wait. Not Elsa. Why does she have to be the exception?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Note: So, what did you think? Is there something I'm missing? Please review! And don't be afraid to speak your mind! This is your story, make suggestions. I'll try to update as soon as I get enough reviews! Thanks, Kae )


	2. An Unexpected Arrival

(Note: Hi! I am sooo sorry for not updating on Friday like I promised, my wifi was crappy the entire weekend :( Anyway, what did you think of Chapter 1? Well, now it's time for Chapter 2! Remember to review... And I try to update as often as I can :) Since it is summer vacation, everyone is pretty much busy, right? Anyway, ENJOY! Plus, look out for other main characters!) Oh yeah! I'm hoping to update every two Fridays, because it takes a large amount of time to write... but I'm not making any promises...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I felt a slight pressure on the small of my back. A shock ran up my spine. Minty breath tickled my ear. "Ready?"

I sighed. "Yup." I replied. "Guess what?" Anna interjected, "Guess what day it's today!"I could practically feel the energy inside her small body. "December 21st, why?" answered Jack. "It's Elsa's birthday!" Anna squealed, "She turns 21 today!" "No way!" exclaimed Jack, "Today is my birthday too!" Anna let out a low shriek and did a cartwheel. "Ooh! I can take you both out to dinner tonight then!" "Anna! Stop it!" I warned. Jack laughed, "Maybe another day, Anna. I bet you'd want Elsa all to yourself tonight, and I also have plans with-" "Your girlfriend?" asked Anna. Her eyes widened and then, she wiggled her eyebrows at Jack. "Spill the details, honey!" She gave Jack a saucy grin. Jack gave her a nervous laugh, "No. Just some other friends. You're about to meet them. By the way-" he turned to me- "what time does your first class start?"

I checked my iPhone, where I had stored all of my info. As I turned it on, it started vibrating like crazy, and I dropped it. Before it could touch the floor, I saw Jack clearly reach for it, brush his fingertips… then land in the palm of of his hand. I blinked. If it had made contact with his fingers, it would be on the floor, not in his hand. He kept his eyes down as he handed me the phone that had caused all the trouble. I quickly entered my pin and opened my Notes app. "It's not until 10:00, that gives me some 45 minutes to settle down and stuff. I checked the reason of the vibration. Figures. It was an Instagram follower request. I checked from who. I laughed as I checked the Instagram name: frozen_frost. I didn't need to be an A class detective to figure that one out. It was Jack! Then, a wave of shock mixed with confusion hit me, how did Jack know? Well, "elsaaahhh_" isn't exactly the name you'd want if you were undercover, it was very obvious. I shot him a look of confusion. Stalker much? He ignored my look, pulling at a string on his shirt. Oh gosh, oh yum. He could definitely pull off that pose and action. He grabbed my elbow and Anna's, saying "I want you to meet my friends."

Anna was anxious, but excited as well. Her cheeks were suddenly being filled with color, and a dreamy look cast over her eyes. Then, her rolling suitcase caught on a stone, and she kept pulling. The suitcase, unfortunately, had a mind of its own. It stayed firmly put on the ground and Anna fell. Her jean "skirt" flew up (could it really be considered one if it barely covered her butt?), exposing her -I had to laugh, which I stiffled- black, lacy... thong! Jack and I were silent (the little walkway was empty, people were either sleeping or in class on this memorable Friday), then I burst out laughing. Huge, loud laughter, that caused my stomach hurt OTS (on the spot) and made me fall to the floor, rolling all over it. "Fuck!" I exclaimed. I felt a sudden sharp pain come from my head. I reached up to touch the source of the pain, only to find it covered my hand covered in blood. "Ha Elsa! See what you get? It's karma." "I told you, I don't believe in karma!" Anna rolled her eyes, grumbling "Whatevs!" She stood up, storming off with her suitcase, stopping often to wipe her eyes

~ANNA ARENDELLE~

WTF? What happened? I mean, seriously, what did I do to deserve that? I'm a sole believer in karma, and a feminist and a lot more but why? Ahh! And in front of that sexy Jack Frost. Omigosh, maybe he was aroused by my butt, it'st what most guys are after, duh! Heehee, what if he wants to... nah, I'll leave him for Elsa, they seem the same, a little like the icy kind, introverts, not that I'm being rude, you know. Hm, what if I landed a date for Elsa with Jack. Oh Lessi, she deserves a guy. The last person she was with was stupid E. Ugh, how I hated him. I hope he never comes back into Lessi's life, she deserves better, and as her little sister (by only 3 years!) I look out for her, just like she looks out for me, well, I hope she does. She hasn't done much for me, well, nothing big. Bigger is better...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you." Anna quietly sang into my ear, she nudged my rib, then tilted her head toward Jack. I shot her a sharp look, why couldn't she stay quiet, it would do us all a favor, well, all the people here, maybe even the world. My phone buzzed. Who would send me a text?

hahaha! im gettin u hooked up w/ jack :) dnt u wnt tht sis? ily 3 ooh! and dont b a pussy!*~anna~*

What? Oh no, no no no! The last time she did this, it actually worked out, but oh, relationships just aren't for me! Ahhhhhh! I could just tear all my hair out! Wait, no I take that back, I treasure my hair just waayy to much! "Here we are!" Jack's voice interrupted my thoughts. How did he pull off his look? I had seen it before, on many other guys, who just ruined it! But oh yum, this was irresistible. I wish I were like that, I really do. Beauty is everything now in society, even if you are the airhead of airheads, which is quite sad. Jack looked like he was smart, but eh, what if he wasn't? Smart boys were in my league, but no matter how hot one might be, if he is stupid, I think I'll pass. "So, uh, Jack, I'm not staying in a rez hall, am I? "Your aunt payed a lot to make sure you didn't, don't worry." I groaned. Sharing a room with my sister. I love her and all that, but if I were stranded on an island, she wouldn't be my first choice exactly, unless I wanted something to eat... now we were talking! We walked a little bit more, then stopped in front of a building. It wasn't that tall, it was at least 2-4 stories tall. I keep my hand firmly pressed to my head, I hope I find a first aid kit somewhere... Jack opens the door, and I don't know how, but suddenly I'm falling, and I land on top of him, our chests touching. At first, I'm thinking that this is great, but then I register the position we're in, and quickly stand up. My cheeks burn and I look down as I mumble "Sorry" to Jack. I look up to see him smiling, but why?

~JACK FROST~

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I have made contact with Elsa's huge chest. Calm yourself, I remind myself, you can't have a relationship with Elsa under any circumstances. But gosh, I couldn't help but harden at the feel of her breasts. I wonder if they're better when they are uncovered... No, I can't, I'm strictly forbidden, by North's orders. Anna on the other hand, has da booty, I'm 100% sure of that. Maybe Elsa's looks like that, but maybe a little paler. I can feel Elsa's bare skin on mine. Doesn't she remember the fun we had when we were kids? You promise you'll stay with me? Always.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Jack knocks on a door. "Your room, Elsa. You're sharing it with Rapunzel Corona and Merrida DunBroch." "Wait, Rapunzel? Who names their kid Rapunzel? After the chick with the long hair that was trapped in a tower because her parents were... never mind." "Well, I have a feeling you three will get along quite well, you seem to have the same, uh, personality!" Anna snorted, "Hah! Whatever, no one could ever be as stubborn as her, unless you're an animal, or have a mouth as big as hers..." "Anna!" I exclaimed, slpping her on the shoulder. She just giggled, and rolled her eyes, like I was the little sister, not her. "Oh and it's funny, I'm expecting someone new in my room, this is the day for new arrivals!" Jack chuckled. "C'mon Anna, I'll show you to your room." I stared at them as they walked off, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly my phone starts buzzing likd crazy again. At first, I think it's a text from Anna, but its not, its from a private number "see ya soon" were the only three words. Who was going to see me soon? Just as I was going to open the door, I heard a familiar voice say "Lessi!" Wait. What? No one else called me that, other than Anna or...

I spun around and my eyes confirmed my thoughts. "E?"

~ANNA ARENDELLE~

ONE SECOND I'M WALKING WITH JACK, THEN I HEAR A SQUEAL AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF LAUGHTER. And immediately, I turn around just hoping E isn't back. Lessi deserves better, like I always tell her, she just doesn't get it. I thought Jack was going to take her mind off E. Jack follows me as I head back and I am completely and utterly shocked by the happy couple in front of me

~JACK FROST~

ELSA HAS A BOYFRIEND? I mean, I didn't expect her to not have one. A pretty and smart girl like her can easily get all the guys she wants. Yet, I didn't want her to have one, she is MINE! Elsa looks happy, the dude stops spinning her around and sets her gently on her feet, his arms winding around her slender waist. "Hey, are you Jack Frost by any chance?" he asks. I give him a cool glare, "Yea, why?" I answer slowly. "I'm your new roommate, with the Hiccup dude, right? Before I can say anything, Elsa's beautiful laughter cuts through the tense atmosphere, making me forget everything else, and focus on her laughter, the first time I hear it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hiccup?" I ask. I dissolve into a fit of giggles, holding my stomach so I won't explode suddenly into millions of pieces. "Should I expect some other people called, I don't know, Sneeze or Fart, or I don't know!" My voice sounds extremely high pitched, which is quite embarrassing. Anna laughed along with me, loud laughs that shook her body. Then we hear a buzzing. "Whoops! That's my first class! Better get going!" she kisses my cheek and flounces off, as I shake my head. Jack turns to me "Your first class is beginning soon, you should get your stuff inside. I'll-" "I'll help!" E interjects. He takes my suitcase, heaves it up, and tells me "Open the door, please." flasing me his totally E smile. I get the key that was sent to me a week before and insert it into the slot. I enter an extremely girly room, and I am blinded by the pink I see. Ew ew ew ew, no offense to all the pink lovers out there, like Anna... But she's a different story, a totally different one. I tell E to set my stuff on the bed that has no decoration on it, which I expect is mine. Jack has been left behind, I don't need him now that I've got E. We settle down in my bed, to talk, for the next 15 minutes before I go. "How did you get here?" I ask "I though you were at UCSD, not UCLA." "I just got here, he corrects me, but I was at UCSD, I was just transferred here temporarily." We talk for another 5 minutes, then he leans in, so our faces are mere inches apart. "E-" "Shh..." he puts a finger on my lips, which soon meet with his. His lips are as soft as a remember them. The door swings open and I hear 2 separate voices speaking at the same time.

"Elsa?"

"Eugene?"

(Note: So how was it? Please review! Thanks for the 280+ views! Thanks to those who reviewed: Giselle Moon, KNDnumbuh43, , himaaya, ElsaTheSnowQueen, and evelin2532 (aka my bff)! Sorry if this wasn't the chapter you expected, I was in such a rush... If you have an instagram account and LOVE jelsa, follow jelsa_4_eva_! Hoping to update in 2 weeks! Kae)


	3. Sun

(Note: Hi! So like, the last chapter wasn't really the best ever, but there wasn't really that much inspiration on my mind at that second... And sorry, in my last "note" I meant ElsaTheSnowQueen2, and thanks to all you others (Paulina...)! I noticed a mistake I made in Ch. 1, she's homeschooled from 8th-11th, not 8th-10th, sorry! Anyway! Oh yea, I was sorta grounded, so yea...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Get the fuck out of my way, bitch." I raised my eyes to see a redhead with curly hair and gorgeous green eyes. Well, they would be gorgeous, if they weren't so filled with hate and anger, but why? "Sorry, I'm not sorry, but the last time I checked, your "way" is also used by over a thousand kids daily. It isn't your way anymore, is it?" I replied curtly. A dark pink spread in her cheeks, and she looked down, then looked back up with more anger. "Bitch, move." "Look, I'm sorry if I got you pissed or whatever,but I really don't mean to cause you any harm at all, and I didn't want to make enemies on my first day." She tilts her head to the left, to study me most likely, then a slow smile spreads across her face, then she ducks her head, with a sheepish look. "Sorry, but my... crush, I kinda caught him looking at your chest, and I sorta exploded right there. I mean a pretty, smart girl like you can have anyone, right?" "I've chosen already." I told her. She stared at me, "Gosh, I don't know why I'm telling you this, you can just go and spill everything..." "Don't worry," I assure her, "That will never happen, and hey, who's the lucky guy?" She tugs at her plaid flannel button down "Ahh... Hiccup." I feel my eyes bulging out of my head "Hiccup?!" "Yea, and that really is his real name..." "Wow, and he's the one who's rooming with Jack right?" She looks at me furrowing her brows slightly. "Wait, you're Elsa Arendelle, right?" "Um. Yea?" She extends her hand, I take it, and she shakes my hand. "I'm Merida, your-" "New roommate!" I exclaim. She smiles and then I gather my stuff.

"This day went by super fast! All my classes are over." I tell her as we walk out. "Oh. So you end your classes at 6:45?" Merida asks, raising her brows "Well, at least I'm not alone..." About seven minutes after leaving, I crash into someone, and am about to fall, when a strong hand clasps around my elbow, saying "Careful." in a teasing way. I look up and groan. "Go away Jack!" "Why? I just got here." I rolled my eyes, "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Jack smiled and turned to his friend who was hot, well... cute. Nah, maybe hot was better, but a little less than Jack. He had messy auburn hair, green eyes, had a strong, lean build, and was taller than Jack, standing at about 6 feet and 3 inches, only 1 or 2 inches taller than Jack. He smiled and extended his hand, "Hello, you like to frat?" he smirked, while I gasped. He turned to Merida and winked at her, "Want to be my frat buddy for tonight?" Merida turned a deep crimson. Wait, did she have a crush on Hiccup? No way! I cleared my throat, "Um, yea I like to frat, my ex-boyfriend liked a couple of fraternity houses, and he took me with him." "Ex-boyfriend huh?" asked Jack, raising his fair eyebrows, "Was it the dude you were so passionately kissing this morning? Funny, Punzie seemed to know him... Wonder why." I stared at him my eyes widening ever so slightly. "You're a stalker, Jack Frost! It's a miracle anyone likes you!" With that, I grabbed Merida's arm and pulled her away

~JACK FROST~

OUCH. I swear, every time I see her, I am more and more surprised. No amount of information will ever prepare me for the rest I learn of her. Who knew a preppy girl like her liked to frat? I didn't. Hiccup stares at me after she leaves. He tells me he likes Merida, that it's not so often you actually meet a tomboy like her. "You like your girls spicy," Hiccup tells me, "pick her up, she may not look daring, but she seems like it. Or you can get back to Punzie, you told me she was only good for one thing and that thing only." I'm leaving campus tonight, go to some gentlemen's club Hiccup has been dying to take me to, saying it's the best ever, and the girls are hot. My phone buzzes after he leaves for our dorm room, leaving me behind.

I told you not to get attached, Jack, she's not for you, and she never will. North

My insides clench. Elsa and I have been together since her childhood, yet she doesn't seem to remember anything at all.

(end of Jack Frost's pov)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Miss, how may I help you?" the lady at the front desk asks. "I'd like to work here." I respond simply. The lady looks down, shuffling through papers until she hands me a package. "ID please" I go through my purse, pull out my wallet, and hand her my ID. "Ah, your 21st birthday today, and I'm afraid you'll have to start working here tonight, is that alright? If not, I'll have to give the spot to another girl." "Nah. I'll work today. I had my birthday celebration already." I replied hastily. The lady nodded, handed me a clipboard and pen, and I walked to a quiet corner. When I finished, I walked up to her and asked "Um. Where do I audition?" "Here, and now, preferably, you have the clothes, right?" My throat and stomach tightened and I nodded. "Don't worry, honey. It's only me, not many people are here at the moment..."

We walked to a room, and I quickly undressed. This wasn't unexplored territory. I had to pay for some things, and I found that this was quite a good job, all I did was perform, then hide to avoid men who wanted lap dances... Ew. Really gross. I slipped on some 3 inch heels of Anna's and stood in the center of the room. I was happy I had gotten my nose piercing, that made me look somewhat less innocent. She started the music and I started swaying my hips slowly. After the music ended, and my dance, the lady smiled. "Ha! You're perfect... You have a look of innocence... Boy won't the guys be shocked!" I smiled and we walked back to the desk.

Ugh. What had I gotten myself into?

(Note: Oohh... Elsa has been working at gentlemen's clubs... Whoa there. FYI, the club is based on Jumbo's Clown Room in LA... Oh, and my friend has been begging for me to post a THG fanfic. What do you guys think? Also, I'll be doing shorter chapters so I can update sooner. I can even update 2ce a week! Thanks for the reviews and the guest who gave me so advice :) Sorry, that it is so short, but I want to update faster...Thanks again! Kae.)


	4. Over

(Note: Truth be told, the location of Elsa's new... job is loosely based on Jumbo's Clown Room. I haven't been there... But I hear about it a lot from my cousin... Please fav and follow!)

"So. Your first night here huh?" a nasal voice said from behind me. I whipped around, my long hair slapping her in the face. "Bitch you better watch it, alright?" My face burned as I responded, "Sorry. I didn't mean that." I laughed nervously. The chick smiled. She was pretty, with glossy blond hair and rosy skin with high cheekbones. But she had a black stripe, like a black river, down the left side of her hair, and huge eyes so black, they almost looked blue. Or were they so dark blue, they looked black? "Yea." I answered, giving her a nervous chuckle. "Wait. I know you... Your Elsa aren't you... My room shares a bathroom with yours." I stared at her, and she gave a small laugh that sounded so, perfect. She extended her right hand, "I'm Karyme Cisne-Black" I hesitantly shook her hand.

"Um.. Ha, I can't tell you my name is Elsa cause you already know that..." I shook my head. "So you work here too?" I ask. "Yea, my mom doesn't want to support me in any way." She looked so sad, like I probably did most of the time. "I'm an orphan... So I guess I kinda know how you feel." I looked up to see she was looking at my hands. "Why are you wearing gloves... Does your touch kill like that Rogue chick from X-Men?" Oh. My gloves. Ugh. Only Anna knew, and it was by complete mistake. Perhaps my fingerless black leather gloves brought more attention then I thought they did. "Won't it be hard to grasp the pole with them?" she asked, furrowing her perfect golden brow ever so slightly. "Nah, it's actually easier to grab it." I confessed.

If only she knew the reason why I needed them.

~KARYME CISNE-BLACK~

Ha. This is easy. Too easy. When dad told me he needed help to capture a powerful snow person whatever I didn't take him seriously. But I see her now, looking so innocent and naive, I don't understand why she needs to work here of all places. Her parents were King and Queen of Arendelle. Oh whoops... She's never gonna find that out. Until she dies that is... And that's right around the corner. Her end will be worse than my mothers.

(end of Karyme's pov)

The door swings open. This place is so small, I can see the front door, and the back one as well.I'm talking to Karyme, who has insisted on me calling her Kary, and look up to see who the owner of the voice belongs to when he asks for "A Jack and Coke" My first impulse is to laugh at the drink, can't he drink anything stronger? Well, I haven't tasted/drank one before, so I'm not exactly an expert in that field. When I finally to look up, the owner of the voice and his buddy makes my heart skip a beat, and then causes my blood to freeze in my veins.

~ANNA ARENDELLE~

I'm pacing back and forth the front of Elsa's room. Until I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" says the voice. I look up to find a tall, way taller than me, blond haired dude, his light brown eyes giving me a concerned look. He was good looking. Ugh, Elsa was right, what was the deal with me calling every single guy hot. Well, not every single guy... "No" I tell him giving him a small smile, twirling my long strawberry blond hair. Elsa teases me that whenever I do that, my blue eyes glitter bright, as though telling guys "come and take me" in a taunting way. "I'm Anna." I tell him. He smiles and tells me "I'm Kristoff. Nice to meet you." Hmm... He's nice and hot, my gut is telling me to take him before someone else does...

(end of Anna's pov)

~HICCUP HADDOCK~

The moment we reach the bar, Jack suddenly freezes next to me as I order my usual drink. I understand, they're hot, and one looks so familiar, wonder why.

(end of Hiccup's pov)

~JACK FROST~

Oh shit. Karyme is here. I slept with her a while back, and I hope she won't mention it. Then, the person nextnto her lifts. Fuck. My life is officially over. Because it's Elsa.

(Note: Yes, I know it's short, but I'm trying to update tomorrow... Dont forget to review, follow, and fav! Kae)


	5. Secret

My heartbeat quickens on instinct.

It's like its been taught to do that... Based on experiences I had when I was younger. But unfortunately, I don't remember much of my younger years, just of the few memories Anna has been able to recall. The three year difference between us has really made some things harder. But we have learned to cope with it, and living with an aunt that had cancer, life wasn't looking that good. The doctors estimate she'll die in a couple of weeks. That's why I got the hell out of there. I dragged Anna to the other side of the US not for me, but so we could get out of Boston, which was filled with my family's secrets, and most I don't even know.

I'm suddenly brought to reality when Karyme speaks up. "Jack!" she squeals, hoisting herself over the counter and jumping off, enveloping Jack in a huge hug and pressing a huge kiss on his... lips. I don't have to be experiencing it to know she's using some tongue in there. Jack seems to enjoy it, which makes my spirits sink lower and lower, like the Titanic. He suddenly pushes her away, but she still clings to him, digging her nails into his shirt. "Jack," she coos "you can't escape the past." Suddenly, I couldn't contain my anger anymore. "Karyme, the past is in the past, let it go!" Jack manages to push Karyme away, and winks at me, and mouths 'Thank You'. I just nod, i don't want him to think I still like him after this... little show.

Karyme climbs back over the counter, and I swear as she catches my eye as she is going over, her eyes look like like they're saying 'Ha ha loser, I get every guy, no exceptions'. She flicks her hair back and licks her lips. "So, Jack, who's the friend." "Hiccup." I say before Jack can answer. She turns to me, "Oh, you got a crush on him hunny?" I roll my eyes. I face her as I answer, "Nope. I have a boyfriend called Eugene." As I face foward again, I see the hurt on Jack's face, then when he has eye contact with me, her narrows his eyes as though he is silently accusing me of being a slut. Which I'm not... Well, I don't know. Hell, I don't even know who I am now.

~JACK FROST~

So... I don't know what to think about her. Is Eugene really her boyfriend, or did she use that to cover up that she really likes Hiccup... or me? My phone chooses to go off at that moment, making two pairs of eyes look at me... Elsa excluded. I walk back to accept the call. "Jack!" the booming voice comes from the other side of the line. "Um... Yea?" I say hesitantly. "I told you, she doesn't remember anything about you, and you're just going to have to suck it up." He drones on and on about responsibility and all that shit. "Jack... Take your job as a Guardian seriously, or else you will wish you never volunteered to head to LA." He hangs up, leaving me with a churning sensation in my stomach.

(end of Jack's pov)

~KARYME CISNE-BLACK~

I wanna grab Elsa's face and tell her 'Boo you whore'. How dare she interfere with my life? Ugh. And she has a boyfriend. Dad told me she was crushing on Jack... I'm happy I managed to make it with him, so that it can hit Elsa like a blow to the gut. If only she knew who my father was, she'd be quaking in her little skimpy black lace outfit.

(end of Karyme's pov)

I lay awake that night. Thinking of my mistakes, slapping myself for not leaving the moment I gave Hiccup his third drink. He had requested a lap dance, and I didn't want to be rude to a drunk. Last time that happened, I was in jail overnight. Anna had asked and begged for details, since she was the one who bailed me out, but I didn't tell her, it would break her heart if I did tell her.

So I've kept it a secret for over a year now, and he hasn't come sniffing around yet. Yet. I'll give him another yearbor two. Havig his annoying self around for a year was enough.

Anna wouldn't live if I told her that the guy who had requested the lap dance was no other than her boyfriend.

~ANNA ARENDELLE~

We walk hand in hand. Krisroff is the guy I've been searching for all these years. No one has ever made me feel this way. Not even the asshole who I believed was my true love.

Stupid Hans. I hope he rots in hell.

(end of Anna's pov)

(Note: Hey, what did you think? Please review, and don't forget to fav and follow if you liked it! Who is Karyme? Yea, you will find out soon, but maybe you already know... And yes, I do hope Hans rots in hell lol but I had to incorporate him into my story somehow, because he is a person entangled in the sister's history. Kae)


	6. Interesting

(Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update... School overload! Also, my Polaris Office Viewer thingy updated, so I lost the Chapter 6 *tear tear*)

3 Months Later

I sighed. I looked at the slowly setting LA sun. The sky was alive with a mix of gold, pink, blue, and purple. I slowly stood up and brushed sand from my peach maxi skirt. I walked over to my new car. Only 3 months working at that... place gave me enough money to buy my car, a Dodge Charger... Just like Jack's.

I had also spent these 3 months ignoring Jack as well. Then, an idea raced to my head, and I pulled out my phone.

annnaaaaa! wanna go 2 sd? invite 2 ppl i guess... im invitin mer... mssg back k? Lessi

I got into my car, and turned it on, and was starting to back out of my parking space when my phone buzzed.

hell ya! is kristoff ok? Sunny

I smiled at the sight of the use of her childhood nickname. She was Anna Soleil and I was Elsa Lune, the sun and moon in French. When Mom told me what Soleil meant, I just made up Sunny, and the name stuck...

ill b there like 7 so b redy k?

u bet sis ily xx

I turned on my radio to hear the song 'Happy' playing. Why not? I rolled my windows all the way down and sang at the top of my lungs, stopping to snicker when people stared at me or gave me the finger.

~JACK FROST~

I grab an old sports bag from a cardboard box. I stuff my usual clothing into there, then grab my phone and start to reach for the doorknob. My phone decides to buzz and I groan, I know who it is...

hey bae wanna elope? ilysfm kary

Ew. What the fuck is wrong with her brain? She needs a reality slap like pronto. I just don't answer. Maybe Hiccup is right, I am a pussy, but right now I really don't care.

(end of Jack's pov)

We're all in the parking lot, when I hear footsteps pounding the ground. "Hey Elsa! Can I talk to you?" Oh crap, it's Jack, the asshole. I ignore him, until his hands touch my shoulder. Ugh, I am embarrased by my body gosh, couldn't it just stop reacting to Jack's touch? "Yea sure" I reply hastily "what is it?" He looks down, "Uh, are you going to San Diego?" I nod slowly. He smiles, that pure white, blinding smile of his "Mind giving me a lift or..." He grabs my keys from my hand, which has suddenly gone limp "can I drive?" He looks at me expectantly.

Finally, I just shrug, then give him a wicked grin, "But I call shotgun!" I yell, probably pissing off the rest of my roadies.

~KARYME CISNE-BLACK~

Fuck. How dare he leave? He thinks he's outsmarted me, but he hasn't. He thinks this is the end. Ha, this is just the beginning.

(end of Karyme's pov)

"Anna!" I yell over her loud music. "Put it down!" She looks up, and smirks. "Sorry sis, I called music manager..." To end her statement she switches to the next song in her playlist 'Bailando'. The effect is immediate, I am suddenly calm and start singing along. My years of having a Spanish speaking baby sitter have payed off. "Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo, bailar contigo..." I start singing the Spanish version chorus. My eye catches Jack's, and my face slowly heats up. He winks at me, and I feel myself blushing.

This was going to be a very interesting weekend indeed...

(Note: Short but it's there! Please review, and if you liked it a lot, fav and follow! Thanks, Kae)


	7. Surprise

(Note: Yea, so here's Chapter 7! Ps: KRISTANNA SEMI LEMON)

Violent shaking wakes me up. "Elsa!" someone screams into my ear. "Get up, the car's on fire!"

I jolt foward, my heart pounding hard, and I suddenly start screaming.

Behind me, I hear maniac laughter. Then, I finally understand what happened.

"Nice guys, really nice." I say with 100% sarcasm. I rub my eyes, and dig for a baby wipe in my black makeup purse. It's dark outside, and I check my phone for the time. Not bad. It's 11... There was a delay, I'm guessing, but I wasn't awake to see it.

"We're here," whispered Anna, un buckling her seat belt, "Hopefully there are 2 little cottages available still..." She steps out, then realizes her mistake. "Agh." she groans. I squint outside and see the Crystal Pier Hotel. Oh, she made a HUGE mistake. You need to reserves MONTHS before if you want to come here.

An idea pops into my head. "Why not the Pacific Terrace Hotel?" I ask "It's like, 1 minute away from the beach, and we can walk to the Pier tomorrow and walk around and go to Pangea and Yogurtland and stuff..." I trail off, letting a big yawn get in my way. "All right." Anna says reluctantly, and gets back into the car. I switch to the back, with Jack who switches with Kristoff. Merida is preferring the back for the entire trip. So now, Kristoff is driving and Anna is in the passenger seat, telling him where to go. My head slumps against Jack's hard, muscular arm as my sleepiness starts to get the best of me. "Whoa there partner." Jack says as I continue to fall toward him. "Sorry I mumble.

In the end, Jack has to carry me when we have to make the reservations, and up to my room.

The last thing I feel are warm, soft lips pressing against mine. Or was I already dreaming?

~ANNA ARENDELLE ~

I managed to get a room with Kristoff. Ha, I feel bad for Jack, Elsa and Merida. They'll have to live through a night of endless racket. I've never met a guy who makes me feel this way. I feel comfortable with him, yet deliciously sexy. Not to long ago, I'd dismissed the idea of 'soul mates', but I'm thinking I was wrong. The attraction between Kristoff and me is so strong, I expect there will be sparks when we touch. He takes me in his arms, slowly lifting my crop top over my head. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him like there is no tomorrow. Within a matter of seconds, we are both naked, lying on the floor, kissing and rolling around. Finally, he sets me on the bed, and inserts his tongue into me without a warning. I moan, and his tongue continues to probe around, trying to get a taste on his surroundings, while his strong fingers twist and pull at my nipples, making them as hard as rocks. Finally, I can't hold it back anymore and shudder as I release myself into his mouth. His head peeks up from in between my legs, and he smiles, wiping his mouth with his hand. "Your turn!" I sing, as we trade spots. We do, and I take his tip into my mouth, every so slowly and gently nibbling on it. Then I start licking him, like he is the world's most delicious chocolate ice cream cone. He hardens, and this is my cue. I take him into my mouth, slowly, trying to get every single delicious inch of him inside my mouth. A knock on the door makes me jump up. I hear yelling on the other side "Please settle down in there!" Jack says. Oops. He sounds super pissed. I throw on the silk robe I always keep at hand, but don't close it. I open the door, just enough for me to be seen. "Sorry bae." I say solemnly to Jack. His cheeks turn the color of a Hot Cheeto. I turn my head back and meet Kristoff's eyes. We both burst out laughing, and Jack walks away, shaking his head with what seemed like disbelief.

(end of Anna's pov)

I woke up to streaming sunlight in my face. I blinked, rubbed my gross eyes, and stood up, scratching some stray drool off my cheeks. I obviously wasn't the Sleeping Beauty, but hey, who was? I turned my head to the right, and saw something incredibly astounding.

~JACK FROST~

Ugh. I'm such a wimp. I kissed Elsa last night, and I was sure she was sleeping, but then she mumbled "Hm. That's nice" and then soft snores came from her perfect pink lipped mouth. I wish I could admit to her my true feelings. The question is, which are hers?

~KRISTOFF~

I open my eyes to find the most beautiful sight before me... Anna. She sleepily opens her eyes, and a slow smile spreads across her face. She inches foward, but winces. "Still hurts?" I ask. She laughs and nods. "Yea. Haha... I can't believe I fell of the bed!" I pull her close to me. "Well, I can."

(end of Kristoff's pov)

"Hey." he says hesitantly after he sees my expression. "Merida asked for it..." I stare at him, "What did she ask you Jack?" I say, my voice taking a cool tone, "What did she ask you to do?" He stands up, and walks over.

"This." he says.

And he kisses me on my lips.

(Note: So, should the next chapters be in SD or what? Also, Kristoff's last name is going to be kept a secret until the end, but I don't know what it's gonna be... I'm open to any ideas! Please fav, follow, and review if you like it! Thanks! Kae


	8. Found

(Note: Um... Idk... Oh... I always compare Anna and Elsa to my sister and I. I'm the introvert, and my sister is the social butterfly)

I slap him.

Hard.

For a devout reader, always lugging 5 or more books around, I have pretty strong arms. Oh yea, and I'm also a ballet dancer and gymnast... But eh, that doesn't really matter.

I take a step back and watch him massage his red cheek. The imprint of my hand, which is still white, totally stands out. Oops his cheek is starting to turn purple. I take a step foward to say sorry, when the most unexpected sound comes out of his mouth.

He's laughing! The kind of laugh that makes you grip your stomach and causes tears to roll down your cheeks. "Okay..." I start, staring at him as he continues to laugh, "I guess I should ship you off to the nearest jock institute. You'll find plenty of little friends there..."

He looks up. "Listen wise mouth, it was a freaking dare. Grow up!" With a disgusted look on his face, he storms off to the bathroom to... do whatever a 21 year old has to do. I grab his arm. "Hey, sorry. Won't happen again." I promise. He looks at me, furrows his perfect blond brow, and smiles. "Alright." He turns around again and I speak up, "Hey, when you're done, do you wanna go for a walk while Anna and Kristoff... Do there jam?" I feel my cheeks heat up as I say the last three words. Jack chuckles, "Sure Els."

He walks to the bathroom, shaking his head. But all I can think is 'Ahhh! He gave me a nickname!'

Ugh. No wonder I'm forever alone. The private thoughts in my head are too stupid for anyone's knowledge.

~JACK FROST~

I stand underneath the showerhead for what seems like eternity. The cold water pours down my head, and goes down the silver drain. Elsa can be my girlfriend, we can get married, and have little snow powered children. Then, North's voice fills my head. No, what am I thinking? Elsa and I can only be friends and that's it.

(end of Jack's pov)

I tie on my pink bikini, and pull on a crystal blue maxi skirt and a white oversize see-through crop top. I toss a towel, sunscreen, water, pretzels, and some foundation, my small eyeshadow palate, blush, and lip gloss into my canvas tote bag. I brush my teeth in the sink that's thankfully not inside with the shower. I resolve to buy a pack of mint gum... just in case. It may be only the end of February, but the weather is warm enough for a day at the beach. I hear the door swing open, and I step back, only to bump into a cool body.

I turn to see... That Jack's towel, which was around his waist, has fallen to the floor. I quickly turn around and walk to my bed, my cheeks flaming. Hopefully I'm not the shade of British Redcoat I turn when I get the slightest of sunburn. After about 10 minutes, I feel a gentle touch on my shoulder. "Sorry." the minty breath says into my ear. He always has his breath smelling like that... I really wonder how. I stand up, and clear my throat. "Let's go." and start to walk to the door.

As I reach to open the door, I feel his hand on top of mine. It's so... big, and it makes me feel protected. I turn my head, and when I see him, it takes extra work to swallow. He is only wearing jean shorts, and a thin white shirt, through which I can see every perfect section of his perfect abs. He smiles when he catches my eye. "Let's go."

We walk and walk. I treat him like a tourist. We go to the Pier, and walk over it. "When I was younger, my father had to carry me to the edge, or else I thought the entire thing was going to collapse." I confide. "I was scared of water when I was younger, I only liked frozen water, I mean ice." His sentence makes shivers run up my spine. It's almost like he knows about me... Nah.

My phone buzzes in my tote.

sis where da hell r u? meri is pissed. lol u shud c her hair.

She sends me a picture of Merida, and I start laughing, unladylike snorts follow short after. Jack stares at me like I'm a psycho, until I show him the picture. We laugh like a pair of idiots, tourists giving us nasty looks for ruining their 'magical San Diego vacation'.

pier w/ jack cx goin 2 pangea l8tr, then yogurtland... join us! we'll b yl like 11ish then we can go 2 which wich -les

gr8! ooh which wich huh? y not go to mission valley mall and get in n out? aahhnnaahh

nah 2 lazy lolxD so just ww 4 2day? u can shop till u drop 2moro... c ya *muah muah* -les

I store my phone away. A little girl walks up to us. She looks familiar, I have no idea why. "Are you married?" she asks innocently. Jack and I laugh. I lean foward. "Nope. We're just friends." She studies me, "Does he give you front piggy back rides? Like the ones my sister's boyfriend gives her?" She stares at me with wide eyes. I blink, until I realize what she means. I turn pink. "Oh! No!" I ignore Jack's laughs, and grab his arm. We better get the hell outta there.

We're walking to Which Wich from Yogurtland, holding the little white cups in our hand, while the my left hand and his right hand hand in the middle. A biker comes by, causing us to shft to our left, and our hands touch. He grabs it when I almost fall.

Something tells me he's not letting go soon.

(Note: THE END! Well... For now. Please fav, follow, and review if you liked! Kae)


	9. Safe

(Note: omigosh! I found an awesomeeeeee fanfiction! It's called What I Wanted To Say by snowharvester! Go read it... It will TOTALLY mess up your fangirl feelings. My mom almost called 911 when she heard me fangirling behind my locked bedroom door, NO joke. Sorry for the typos in the last chapter :)

A gorgeous blond makes her way over to our table. I silently curse Anna, Merida, and Kristoff for not arriving. She gives me a death glare, as if Jack belongs to her.

"Jaques" she drawls in her exquisite French accent. Up close, it hurts to see her. She has long straight golden blond hair, and hazel eyes. She has an olive complexion, and full red lips, and behind them, straight white teeth. She sits next to Jack, wearing a tight fitting floral dress.

I feel a lump in my throat. How could I have ever trusted Jack? Tears threaten to spill from my eyes. He never cared about me. I push back my high stool and storm out, ignoring Jack's calls for me.

"Oof!" before I can fall on my butt, and make a complete fool of myself, an arm reaches around my waist and hauls me up. "Careful miss." says the deep voice. I look up. Damn, he's so hot, I want to take off my thin shirt. He's taller than Jack, maybe 6' 3"or something, and has golden blond hair, emerald green eyes, and tanned skin. "Uh.. Ye- yea." I stammer. He smiles, then extends his arm, which bulges with muscles, yum. "Jake Snow," he says, "and you are?" His name catches me off guard, it sounds so much like Jack's. A voice at the back of my head tells me not trust him, but I push it away.

I grasp his hand, "Elsa Arendelle, but you can call me Elsa." He gives me a secret smile, that warms me up from bottom to top.

~JACK FROST~

I told Elsa we shouldn't come here, but she didn't listen. I like her stubbornness, but sometimes it just drives me crazy. I'm trying to inch away from Laurette, who is somehow running for 'under 25 live sex' category. I happen to look out the window that makes up most of the wall, since I'm nauseted by all the yellow, and see a dude wrapping his arm around Elsa. Wait.. Is it? I can't ignore it, at all, it makes my heartbeat quicken with rage. Before I know what I'm doing, I walk outside, wrapping my arm around Elsa's waist. A feeling surfaces, which I ignore, as I see him. Is it jealousy? I've never felt it before, and I'm a noob at love. "Ready Els?" I ask, nuzzling her neck with my nose. There, the asshole can go away now. I feel her stiffen, then she pushes me away. "No Jack, I'm going on a walk with- Oh! I haven't introduced you two yet... Jack this is Jake, Jake this is Jack." She makes the necessary hand motions. As if she needed them. "Oh, Jack, long time no see... Still with Laurette I see..." He raises his eyebrow. "Jake," I say coldly, "still raping girls in your spare time?" He stares at me, eyes twitching, until we burst out laughing. "Bro, where've you been?" I ask, giving him a bro hug. "Still here man. Surf, girls, beer, repeat." Elsa stares at us, "Wait, am I missing something?" she asks, wrinkling her nose in that adorable way only she can achieve. Jake and I stand in front of her. "We're adopted brothers," I say. "Well, he was." says Jake. "That's how I knew he didn't belong." Jake and I start laughing again. Elsa speaks up, "He's taking me to UCSD later, so we can frat and stuff... But first** (let me take a selfie lol, Kae)**, we're going to go to the beach." "Mind if I join?" I ask. She shakes her head, but when I see Jake's eyes, he does mind.

~ANNA ARENDELLE~

"What the fuck?" I yell when I reach the dreaded yellow sandwich place. I stomp my foot, letting a small groan erupt from my mouth. "I knew she was going to bail!" Kristoff soothingly rubs my back, while Merida types away at her phone. "They went back to the Pier," she speaks up "she's with Jack and his brother, Jake." I smile at her, "Hey Mer, maybe I should set you up with him, huh?" She shakes her head, but her cheeks burn red, like her hair. Wait, does she like someone? I just have to find out!

(end of Anna's pov)

"Jack, stop!" I squeal. He shoots me a wicked grin, but continues. Jake watches us from the sand, a noticeable frown on his face. Why? I just met him... I mean, NO!

10 hours later (10 o clock pm)

I twirl in front of the mirror, wearing and old, sapphire blue strapless skater dress, with a dangerously deep v in front. I paired it with some clean black Converse, and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, just curled the ends. I always end up sweaty... "Looking good." says Jack. I turn, and see him with a shirt of the similar blue color, black jeans, and navy blue Converse. "Where you going?" I ask. "Out with Anna, Merida, and Kristoff." I nod. A car honks outside. "That's my ride," I say "bye!". I turn, but Jack grabs my waist. "Wait." he whispers, then he kisses my cheek, then disappears out the door. Leaving me dazed.

At the frat party, I'm doing my best on dodging sweaty guys. It was just my luck they took all the toilet paper. I'm about to leave, since my so-called date ditched me, when heavy alcohol fumes reach my nose. "Hey Elsa," the voice slurs "les go up." It's Jake, and all my escape plans are thrown out the window. I shrug, then follow him. We reach a room, and ushers me inside, locking the door. I take a step back, I know where this is going. He walks over to me, and kisses me on the lips, roughly. He reaches underneath my dress, and starts pulling my panties down. He sticks two fingers inside of me, hard. His lips silence my scream. He unzips his jeans, unbuttons them, and they drop on the floor. He drags his boxers down, and pushes me on the sofa, breaking the kiss, but putting his left hand over my mouth. He drags my panties all the way off, and throws them somewhere. I feel him against me, not yet inside. He removes his fingers, opens my legs wide, and I feel his tip inside of me. I start screaming.

The door bursts open, and he stands there shaking with rage. He delivers a powerful blow to Jake, kicking his stomach so he can be taken out of me. He pulls me up, wiping my tears frantically away. I lean against his chest "I was so scared." I whisper. More tears come. "I know honey." he says soothingly, stroking my hair gently. He tilts my chin up, and gently presses his lips against mine. The kiss deepens, tongue is used, but it remains a kiss.

Okay, maybe I can trust him.

My one and only,

Jack Frost.

(Note: Lesson, DONT GO TO A FRAT PARTY WITH A DRUNK! Please fav, follow, and review! Kae)


	10. Close (Part 1)

(Note: Hey! Ahhhhhh I cant believe Im on Ch 10! A little (okay maybe a lot) shorter than usual... ElsaTheSnowQueen2, a big hug for ya! You are all my inspiration! Keep on reviewing guys ;)

"Morning."

I sat up on my bed, covering my face with my hands, and mumbled "Good morning." back to him.

I practically ran to the sink, splashing cold water, or so it appeared, on my face. Huh, the cold never bothered me anyway... I washed my face spread lotion all over it, then made my way back to my bed. Then, I noticed the smell.

"Ugh! Why do I smell like a guy?" I shrieked. I dug through my bag, retrieving my citrus scented lotion. I noticed Jack was laughing, and angrily turned toward him. "Care to contribute to my crisis?" I said coldly. He shook his head, and walked over to me, still laughing. He pulled me up by the waist, his bare arms holding me to his warm, bare chest. "Well..." he started, "Now everyone will know you belong to me." I tilted my head up, and stuck out my tongue. He bent down.

"NOPE!" I cried, pushing him away. A look of genuine hurt crossed his face. "Gosh Jack, You're such a drama king, I just want to brush my sleep breath away." I told him, rolling my eyes. He pulled me back ro him, "Well, I don't care." he explained, bending down again. "Nah, Jack. Rules are rules." I walked off with a lot of hip movement.

I knew he was looking there.

Or why did all the guys say behind my back, "Elsa got dat booty"? Guys will always be guys.

~JAKE SNOW~

I'm driving toward the hotel where Elsa is staying, when I suddenly see red.

(end of Jake's pov)

(Note: Sorry! I will take into consideration what you new reviewers said... It's just that I wanted to update! Ps: this was Ch. 10 part 1. Part 2 coming soon!)


	11. Close (Part 2)

PART 2:

Jack rested his head on my shoulders.

The call came at about 11:40am ish, I wasn't sure. All we knew was that Jake had been in a really bad car accident. The night before wasn't exactly something to remember, but I didn't want Jake to die either... Anna called me "The Warm Frozen Heart" to tease me at times, and it sometimes got me mad, but she did have a point. How I wished my powers were never there, that I could feel freely have emotions Anna could only tell me about. It wasn't fair, life wasn't fair, and I was a pretty good jugde of so called "fairness".

Jack entered Jake's room at around 2pm, telling me to stay outside for a while. I obeyed, as he was Jake's brother... I lost count of the time after I counted to 143 seconds, so I looked around the hallway. Nope, no one present. Whispering to myself, I did something I hadn't done since I'd arrived to LA. I slipped off my left leather fingerless glove, and make another quick check to see if anyone was coming. I closed my eyes, then, I felt a rush of air come up to greet my face. I sighed, this was fun! Of course, I couldn't build a snowman or something else that required 'big magic', as Anna called it. I pressed up against the wall, and felt the little air move around my hand, occasionally changing the shape. I pressed myleft hand against my neck, and kept it there, feeling my little Heaven.

"Elsa are you-" The door opened behind me, and I didn't hear it. I turned to find Jack's face, his eyes wide, burning holes through...

I followed his gaze with my eyes, then gulped.

He knew.

Kill me now

**so guys, what im thinking is just small paragraph updates once every 2 days. maybe ill finish it over the weekend... its just that im having such a hw overload and then i have other activities. i really hope you guys understand. luv ya guys! xo kae **


	12. Close (Part 3)

PART 3:

~JACK FROST~

She wants the whole freaking world to find out about her... talent, huh? This causes me to immediately reach out for her left hand and cup it between my own. No amount of anger could ever dull the warm sensation I feel whenever I touch her. I imagine her soft, small hands roaming my body. Well, I can dream... She looks up at me, fear bubbling in her eyes. Oh no, I of all people should know what fear does. "Elsa, I need you to calm down." I whisper. Tears start to run down her cheeks, and she shakes her head furiously. I press her against my chest, and her arms wind around me, like she's drowing and I'm her only chance of survival. "No!" she cries. I slowly feel her tears soak my t-shirt. I run my fingers gently through her hair. Should I tell her the truth? I bite my lip, and think it over. "Elsa," I started. She responded by pressing herself tighter to me. I gently unwound her arms and held them in my hands. "Elsa, don't worry, honey. You've got nothing to be worried about." She shook her head, struggling against me, trying to hug me again. "Elsa, look at me." She didn't. I transferred bother arms to my left hand, and tilted her chin upward with my right. Oh why did she have to be so stubborn today? "Elsa, please, look at me." I begged. She looked up, with a scared look in her eyes. "I want to show you something." I took my right hand out from under her chin, and take a deep breath. I hear her small gasp. "Jack! You're just like me!" Then, she falls into my arms.

(end of Jack's pov)

I awake to find white dots filling my vision. I blink, and try to sit up. "Oh no you don't." he warns, and gently pushes me back to the soft pillows. "Where am I?" I mumble, closing my eyes shut. "My family home." he answers. My eyes snap open, and I am pulled to complete and total conciousness. "What?!" I exclaim.

Oh my gosh. He brought me here, but why? I snap foward, pushing his restraining arm away. I start to get out of the bed, wait is it a bed? I swing my legs over the edge, and my first thought is escape. I feel like Dory, I can't remember anything, but I can read. I see framed pictures, diplomas, then one small black and white picture on a small wooden shelf, surrounded by white roses. I walk foward, studying the man's face. Drat, where did I leave my glasses? I was stupid enough to leave my contacts back in LA...

Where's my bag? I want to ask Jack that, but I'm not sure thatis my top priority. I take a step closer to the picture, it gets clearer, and I gasp.

Because it's Jack.

~KARYME CISNE-BLACK~

Ugh. Where the hell is my dad? He told me to drive down to San Diego. I mean, what for? It's not rare for him to pull a last minute no-show. I'm about to pull off my shirt, when I pick up rustling behind me. "What is it dad?" I ask, not even turning around. He chuckles. "Turn around dear, for you have a very big job to do." I turn, see my dad, and smile. Who doesn't love Pitch Black?

(end of Karyme's pov)

"Jack, tell me the truth, I know it's you!" I shriek. For the past 20 minutes, I've been trying to convince Jack who the man in the picture is, unsuccessfully. I'm 99.9% sure it IS Jack, but I have no proof. I sigh. "I knew I couldn't trust you the moment I saw you." I begin, using the tone that got me many things as a child- a mix between sadness and pain. Pain crosses Jack's face. "Elsa," he begins.

He ducks his head, his mouth opening slowly.

Then, there's a crash, window glass pieces fly everywhere.

And one pierces my heart.

**who's the visitor? well this was chapter 10... omg ive gotten over 1,500 views! ahhhhhhhhh! well don't forget to fav follow and review! im already at work on ch. 11, lets just hope one day i don't wake up with amnesia ;) kae **


	13. Truth

"Elsa honey, can you hear me?" the beautiful voice cuts through the haze. "Jack." I breath, feeling immense pain flood my chest. "What happened?" I manage to croak. My eyes are still shut. I must've made a record, blacking out twice in 2 hours. "I'd rather not talk about it." he mutters darkly.

His voice sounds so cold, so fierce, I whimper. He sighs, and picks me up, cradling me close to his chest. The pain is subsiding, but still hurts.

Instead I focus on the strong beating of his heart.

~JACK FROST~

What was I supposed to tell her? 'Oh hey Elsa, I was just in a bloody battle with my worst enemy, Pitch Black, who somehow wanted you?' Was that it? Her fear would've magnified, making her more easy to pick out of the over 7 billion people in the world. Pitch Black, his mere name made my blood boil with pure hate. And then, Karyme turns out to be his daughter... What the fuck? Seriously. What happened over 300 years ago was meant to keep him away from me. I guess he broke his word.

~PITCH BLACK~

"Damn it!" I slam my glass cup onto the wooden table. My hands tighten over it. A normal mortal would've been bleeeding buckets. Talking about mortals... Elsa should be dead by now. That glass I fashioned, it would've killed her in 2 hours. Well... my little meet up with Jack took an hour or so. I wonder how he feels now, that I've killed his so called true love...

~KARYME CISNE-BLACK~

People often ask me who my parents are, or how I was born, all I say is 'My mom doesn't support me in any way' which is true. She's dead, my father killed her. He used her for one thing, and one thing only. He needed a child, a son more exact, and got the first beautiful under 18 year old he could find and have. My mother, Rosalinda Cisneros, but she shortened it to Linda Cisne. Translation: darling swan, well, I don't know, that was from my two years of Spanish in high school... She arrived to Florida from Spain, a small two week vacation with her bff. My dad saw her at the pool, he had taken his human form: a tall, muscular man with dark blue eyes, black hair, and olive skin. He asked my mom if they wanted to hook up, her fear let him manipulate her, so in the end, I was created. Dad left us alone for the next 13 years after I was born, then one day, he showed up. He wanted his son, but guess what, there was no son! He released his rage on my mother, killing her, snapping her body in half, tossing her away. If it wasn't for my sudden hate toward my father at that moment, I would've been killed. Well, that's a whole lot better than this...

(end of Karyme's pov)

I'm just in my bra and panties. Well, maybe my bra can be referred to as a blood absorber. It is completely soaked in blood.

Wait, what? Instead of opening my eyes wider, I close them. I hear his soft footsteps approaching. He grasps my hand. "I'm sorry2, Elsa, I should've made an effort to save you-" his voice softened, "now you're... dead."

He thought I was dead? Hold on a sec, um, was I? "Jack." I croaked. My eyes flutter open.

"Elsa?" he whispered, "Are you really alive?" I laughed, but stopped, it hurt my chest. "Yeah, of course right now I'm talking to you, right?"

He leaned down, and kissed me, for the first time, with tongue. He tasted like... winter. And I should know what winter tastes like...

Then, his lips froze.

"Jack, whats wrong?" I asked, panicking.

"You're her... The Snow Queen!"

Then, he dropped to the floor.

**yay! Ch 11 :) dont forget to fav follow and review! xoxo, kae **


End file.
